Girl Meets Double Agent
by MeowMix1100
Summary: Maya moves away to Ashland, Oregon. Riley, Lucas and Farkle have not seen or heard from her for 3 years. In Oregon, she is recruited by the organization to be a teenage spy. She is suddenly sent away to live with the Coopers. On a trip to New York she meets her old friends again. They find out she's a spy, but will they find out about her deepest, darkest secret? A prequel. Faya
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic ever, criticism is appreciated but please don't be rude**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or K.C. Undercover.**

Maya POV

"Guys I'm moving," I blurt out. _Darn it_

"What!", Riley screams at the top of her lungs.

"Is this true Maya?", Lucas asks, "or are you playing a joke?" I look at him straight in his eyes,

I'm not joking, cowboy."

"Why are you moving?", Farkle speaks up.

"Apparently my mom got a really good job that pays really well, but we have to move for it," I say, "I'm moving today." What!" Riley screams again.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Maya?", Lucas asks sadly. "I got the news today during breakfast," I answer back sadly. "I think we're going to have to break up, long distance relationships don't really work." A tear escapes my eye. "I guess this is goodbye." Riley starts talking, "Can't we do anything to keep you here. You're my best friend I can't lose you. You could stay at my house! Or maybe Farkle's or Lucas's!" "I'm sorry Riley, but I have to go with my mother, I want to bond with her." Riley stands up, rushes toward to me and envelopes me in a huge embrace. I hug back as hard as I can. Then I look at Lucas and give him a hug. I say,"We're going to have to break up." "I know," he answers. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, feeling my heart shatter. Then I look at Farkle and looks at me. He steps forward and gives me a hug, he whispers in my ear, "I will always love you." I giggle and smile. I look at a my friends, "I hope to see you again, guys."

"I will always remember you." I walk to my house with tears in my eyes. I see my mom, and she nods at me, I already had my stuff all packed up and walk to my room and look around. _I'm going to miss my friends and this place._ I gather my suitcases (and Ginger's cage) and walk downstairs. We get in a taxi and go to the airport. I stare outside at New York with its buildings and people. My mom had told me that the company was paying for the trip to Ashland, Oregon, so we didn't have to pay anything. _I wonder what being on a plane is like._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Girl meets world or K.C. Undercover.**

It's been a week since I arrived here. The plane ride was very exhilarating, I couldn't believe that we could even go that high in the sky. I look around my new house. It's okay I guess, it's pretty with it's rose vines climbing all over the wall. My room is actually really big, I did some redecorating and I feel better now. Despite orientating myself to this new environment that is very much like Texas, but a lot colder and mistier. I miss my friends back in New York, like a lot. I wonder who lives in my house now, are they nice, are they mean? I have no idea. I pet Ginger, running my fingers across her furry back. Ginger sits there on my lap, unmoving sensing that I had gone into a pensive mood. Suddenly my door is blasted open breaking the silence and 2 girls come in. One of them has brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and her eyes are surprisingly icy blue. The other has red hair in bouncing curls with kind brown eyes.

My mom comes up and says, "Maya, this is Arabella and Ella, I figured that you would need friends. They live across the street." She then turns around and head back downstairs. We stand in awkward silence.

The red haired then speaks up, "I'm Ella and this is Arabella," she said gesturing to the other girl. Arabella nods silently at me.

"It's very nice to meet both of you." I say and stick out my hand to both of them. I shake hands with both of them. "So, what should we do?" Ella wonders out loud. A lightbulb appears over her head, well not literally, but you know what I mean. "I know! The new Froyo place down the street! I heard it's really good!" I shrug my shoulders and say, "Okay, then" We all head down the street. At the Froyo place, we get our frozen yogurt and sit down. We started talking about our lives and everything that's happening. At first Arabella was quiet, then the more we got into conversation the more talkative she became, I quickly learned that she got 100s in all of her classes and was really shy. _That kind of sounds like Farkle._ Ella on the other hand was bubbly, talkative, friendly person. _That reminds me of Riley._ We soon become friends with each other. Then it was time to go and I said goodbye to both of them. I walked back to my house and decided to text Riley.

 **Maya:Hi**

 **Riley: Hi!**

 **Maya: How's it going**

 **Riley:Good**

 **Riley: How's Ashland, Oregon?**

 **Maya: A lot like Texas, but a lot more colder**

 **Riley: Oh**

 **Maya: How's Farkle and Lucas doing?**

 **Riley: Good**

 **Riley: Do you want to know why I let you date Lucas?**

 **Maya: Why?**

 **Riley: You stepped back letting me date me, while you like him. Now it's my turn to do that for you.**

 **Maya: You stepped back?**

 **Riley: Yes**

 **Maya: GTG (Got to go)**

 **Riley: Ok**

 **Riley:Bye**

 **Maya: Bye**

I stare at the phone screen, not believing that Riley actually stepped back for me. It makes sense though because she is kind and cares about what other people think. I decide to step outside to get fresh air. I walk outside when all of a sudden 2 men in black suits come up and cover me in a bag.

"Help!", I scream. The men take me into what I think is a car. They take the bag off and my fist shoots out and punches the man on the right in the nose. The man winces in pain, but doesn't slow down.

"What are you doing?"

The last thing I remember is the men putting a piece of cloth on my face and I black out.


	3. Chapter 2

My head hurts. I blink open my eyes and realize that I am tied to a iron chair in a warehouse.

"Hello? Is there anyone in here?"

I look up and see a door labeled exit. The only way to get there is a walkway above me. I look around and decide to take matters into my own hands. I struggle to open my wallet and take out my credit card. Using my credit card I saw the ropes apart. The rope was very long, so I take a long part of it and tie it to the chair. I then throw the chair up and on to the walkway. The chair gets stuck between the rails, and I give the rope a little tug. I start climbing up the rope with incredible speed. Once I reach the top, I swing myself over the railing and onto the walkway. I run towards the exit and push open the door. I find myself in a room with people dressed in black suits. I look at each of them with my fists ready to defend myself.

Then the man in the front breaks into a smile and says, "2 minutes and 39 seconds, not bad!" I frown at them when they break into applause.

"What do you want from me?"

Then a different man in steps out from the group.

"We want you to join the organization."

"Say what now?"

"So basically you want me to join a top-secret organization as a teen spy?"

"That's right ."

"Um, okay?"

"What is your decision?"

"Wait, why do you want someone like me to join the organization? I'm not a certified genius."

"Ms. Hart, you are very sharp in different ways. While not that much in the intellect zone, but in the wit and reflex departments."

"Hmmmmmmmm…."

"What is your decision?"

An idea pops in my head.

"If I agree does this mean I get cool spy gadgets and protect the world?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes, yes you will."

"Okay then, I'm in."


	4. Chapter 3

Next week I received all these cool spy gadgets. Like earrings that could shoot lasers and a cool ferret shaped bracelet that could do cool things like attract metal or open any lock. and a lot of other really cool things. My first mission was VERY interesting. The mission would happen at Ashland Middle school during the pep rally. Apparently a janitor would give an agent from the other side a box containing a poisonous gas that would make the clouds rain acid so much that everything would start dissolving. I'm walking to my locker in school with my laser earrings and ferret spy bracelet when Arabella and Ella come up to me.

"Hi Maya!"

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Awesome! I just got asked out by my crush! He came here a month ago!"

"That's awesome Ella! I hope you guys have a good first date! Who is he?"

"He's that guy over there by Ms. Smith's door! And his name is Keenan!"

She points over to a guy standing next to a door labeled 'Smith'. He has blondish hair and a smile that could make anyone in the world swoon. (Except for Arabella and I!)

"I gotta go! Bye Maya!"

She runs off dragging Arabella with her.

"Bye guys!"

I decide to put on my glasses to identify the agent from the other side. I was told that he goes to my school. I put the glasses and look around. Green boxes appear around each students' faces when I look at them. I look at Ella's date (Keenan) and a green box appears around his and words that say 'identified'. _Oh Crap_

 _Time Lapse_

"It's pep rally time!", Coach Lee yells into the microphone.

The band is playing Uptown Funk and some people are singing along and it's REALLY loud. I'm covering my ears as much as possible, but I have a mission to complete. I glance around making sure that all the memory sprays in the gym are intact. After all, it is possible we end fighting in the center for the box and I have to erase the students' and teachers' memories about the fight. I see Keenan walking toward a janitor in a corner of the gym. I eye him knowing that he is going to get the box of poisonous gas. The janitor nods at him and gives him a small box. Then Keenan starts walking towards the exit. I stand up knowing it's time to move. Then I run towards him and tackle him. We crash to the floor and are stunned for a second. The box fallen in between us, and everyone is staring at us. We glare at each other.

"You're an agent from the organization."

"You work for the other side," I retort.

We circle the box eyeing each other. Keenan makes the first move and tries to grab the box, my hand shoots out and catches his hand. I judo flip him onto the ground and immediately scoop up the box. I shove them box in my pocket and hit the places on Keenan that makes him unconscious. He collapses on the floor, and I get up looking around. Everyone is staring at me with their mouths wide open, not making a single noise. _Oh yeah, the memory spray_ I take out a button on a cube and press it. The memory spray sprays all over the gym, except for me of course. Everyone collapses in their seat and I drag Keenan towards the exit. When I get outside there is already an Organization truck ready to take Keenan away. The man nods at me and I nod at them. I leave Keenan on the ground. Then I pivot on my foot and step back inside. The pep rally restarted and nobody has no idea what happened before, so everyone is now participating. I get in my seat and watch as the pep rally begins.

 _Time Lapse_

"Congratulations Ms. Hart, you have completed your first mission."

"Thank you, Mr. Lap"

"Until next time Ms. Hart"

His hologram disappears and I stand there when the realization sinks in. I'm a teenage spy, who just saved the world! I take a deep breath to calm down. I take a shower and brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. I hop under the covers and fall asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 4

_2 years later_

I'm sitting on my bed, petting ginger, and staring at my phone.

 **Riley: Hello?**

 **Riley: Hi**

 **Riley: Hello?**

 **Riley: Hello?**

 **Riley: Hello?**

 **Riley: Hello?**

 **Riley: Hello?**

 **Riley: Hello?**

 **Riley: Hello?**

 **Riley: Hello?**

 **Riley: Hi**

 **Riley: Hi**

 **Riley: Hi**

 **Riley: Hi**

 **Riley: Hi**

 **Riley: Hi**

 **Riley: Hi**

 **Riley: Hi**

And so on. It's been 2 years since I even texted Riley. She left like 1000 hi's and hello's. I've been too busy with school and my job as a teenage spy. Suddenly the doorbell rings, I get up and open the door. I see a police officer is standing there with his head down.

"Are you Maya Hart?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but your mother, Katy Hart and your grandmother, Angela Hart, have passed."

"What!" I stare at him with wide eyes and my mouth open.

"They died instantly when two drunk drivers slammed into their car."

"No!", I cry. I break down into sobs.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hart. Tomorrow there will be some people here to talk to you about what will happen next."

With that he turns around and walks back to his car. I watch as he drives away in his car. I walk back inside with my legs trembling and collapse on the couch. I instantly fall asleep.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong." goes the doorbell. My eyes immediately snap open and I jump off the couch. I stand up and I realize what happened was not a dream. Tears start threatening to come out, but I drag myself to the door and open it. Mr. Lap is standing there.

"Ms. Hart?"

"Yes?", I answer.

"We are placing you with a family in Washington D.C. They are a spy family, called the Coopers."

"Fine."

Tears start coming out.

"Please pack your bags and prized possessions, you're heading to Washington D.C."

I walk back and gather everything I need along with Ginger. I walk back out and place my bags in the car.

"So which plane am I going on?"

"You are going on one of the Organization's private luxury planes."


	6. Chapter 5

On the plane I look around. There is nobody else on the plane. There is a jacuzzi and an all you can eat mini buffet. I look around with my mouth agape at all the luxuries I am seeing. Then I rush over and start stuffing my face with all the food and especially the desserts.(Cookies, cupcakes, ice cream, brownies e.t.c.) I soon collapse on a luxury plush sofa and fall into a dreamless sleep.

45 minutes later I wake up bleary eyed and decide to make the best of all the luxuries before me. I go into the bathroom and change into a bathing suit and turn on the water for the jacuzzi. The jacuzzi fills up completely and starts bubbling. I take a jar of rose petals and start scattering them all over the water. The jacuzzi starts smelling like roses and I get in. I spend a good 2 hours in the jacuzzi twirling rose petals and adding in exotic oils. As I twirl the petals I think about my life. My mom and Grammy are dead, and tears start to fall into the jacuzzi. I wipe them away and think about the future. What will this family be like? Will they be nice and kind like the Mathews? Or will they be cruel and evil? I sink below the surface of the jacuzzi and pretend like I am the water. I float around being pushed by the jets. I stay below for 5 minutes, yet it feels like 5 years. The organization teaches us how to stay underwater for a long time. Then I resurface and change back into normal, everyday clothes.

I wander around munching on chocolate-chip cookies. Observing everything. I go over to the plush luxury beds and sit on them. Ahhhhhhh… They're so soft, soft as…..I don't know...the softest thing in the world? Sooner or later I fall asleep on the bed.

"There are 20 minutes before landing, please return to your seat and prepare for landing.", the pleasant automated voice says. My eyes shoot open and I sit up. I stagger over to my seat a.k.a extreme, luxury plush chair with massage rollers and sit down. I sit impatiently and start my foot. _Tap tap tap tap tap_ I put my elbow on one of my armrests. Then I change my mind go to the other armrest. Then I change my mind and go to the previous one. And so on for the next 5 minutes. Finally I decide to use both of them. With both elbows propped on the armrests I wait for for the airplane to land.

The landing was extremely bumpy. When I got off the plane I felt like I might throw up, but I did not. Which was good because my new family was waiting for me at the airport.

The new family was actually really nice, they were as nice as the Mathews. Mrs. Kira Cooper was the mom and Mr, Craig Cooper was the dad. There was also a really pretty brown skinned girl with brown wavy and curly hair girl I now know her as K.C., a nerdy boy with glasses was Ernie. After introductions we piled into the car and drove to their house. Their house is HUGE. It much a lot bigger than the matthews house are my apartment. I had never seen anything it. It is possible things like this are not built in New York because it's way too crowded. My thoughts must've made it to my face because I saw that K.C. glanced at me and chuckled a little bit. I quickly shut my mouth, which I hadn't realized was opened and returned my attention to the house.

"Welcome to our humble home!", Mr. Cooper says. Mrs. Cooper lightly punches him in the shoulder.

"You do not have to do that Craig."

"But I want to!"

Mrs. Cooper rolls her eyes and opens the door. I look inside and it is huge by my standards. My mouth drops at the colossal size inside.

"I hope you like it," Mrs. Cooper says. Like it? I LOVE it. It's HUGE and AWESOME. I look around when this girl walks down the stairs and says,

"Hi! I'm Judy!" I look at Mrs. Cooper.

"Oh! That's Judy, short for Junior, Undercover, Digital, Youth."I frown at her. Who names their child like that? Ernie comes up.

"She's a robot."

"Oh." My look of confusion disappears and is replaced with a look of understanding.

"That's right, I'm a robot. You bags of flesh will get used to it." Ooooh She's sassy, I could get used to that. The next few weeks I get settled in and attend Hamilton High school. **(A/N- I do not know what grade K.C. is in currently, but in here she is in the last year of high school)** Along with K.C. who is a senior. The weeks go by and I complete missions for the organization. The typical days of be a teenage spy. K.C.'s friend Marissa, is actually really. I call her the partier since she likes to party and not study.

9 months later

"We're going to New York!"

"What, Mr. Cooper?"

"We're to New York for a vacation and a mission."

I frown though it makes sense doing a mission should be rewarded with a break. My frown vanishes and is replaced by an upbeat smile.

"Okay!"


	7. Chapter 6

I get myself settled in my seat and start staring out the window of the plane.

 _4 months ago_

 _I was walking back home from school. I was alone because Marisa dragged K.C. to a party, since K.C. owed her a favor. Suddenly Christo Markos, a person from the Other Side steps out in front of me. I immediately recognized him and my fist flew out hitting him in the jaw._

" _Woah, Woah, Woah! I don't want to hurt you!" he spoke panicked and freaked out._

" _What do you want," I glared at him._

" _I want you to join the Other Side," he replied._

" _If you haven't noticed, I'm part of the Organization," I pointed out._

" _That's why we want you." I frown at him. He then takes out a picture of my friends….from New York._

" _I believe you know these people," he said._

" _I….I….knew them," I stammered._

" _If you don't join the Other Side, they will be doomed." I stared at him with horror._

" _Fine, I'll join," I said, my heart sank._

" _Oh goody, you are a double agent now," he grinned._

" _What do I have to do?" I groaned._

" _All you need to do is give us information of what the Organization is doing," he smirked._

" _Ummmm….okay," I replied._

"Prepare for takeoff," a pleasant female attendant voice comes on. I snap out of my trance and look at a magazine. Another 55 minutes to go on this plane.


	8. Chapter 7

I get out of the plane and look around. This place hasn't changed a bit. You can hear the whirring of cars and and the sounds of people's feet hitting the concrete when they walk to work.

"Come on!", K.C. calls.

I snap out of my trance and immediately start lugging my luggage after her. We get in a taxi and head towards our hotel, Casablanca Hotel Times Square.

I walk in the room along with K.C., Mrs. Cooper and Judy. It's a mini suite with two full beds and a sofa bed. Judy gets to "sleep" in her charging station which lets her charge overnight.

"The sofa bed is mine," I speak up.

"Are you sure honey? You can have a full bed," Mrs. Cooper asks.

"I'll be fine."

I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV.

"Full house is on."

"Oooh! Full house!" cries Judy.

She instantly runs over to the couch and sits next to me. Then K.C. gets next to me and we watch Full House the rest of the day.

The next day, we receive information on the mission.

 _Mission Threat: Highly Severe_

 _Who to take down: Top level other side agents: Campbell W. and Max M._

 _Victims: One Direction and bystanders_

 _Summary:_

 _The Organization has received intel that the Other Side has decided to take down one of the world's most famous boy bands. The Other Side thinks that eliminating a beloved boy band would be a step to their reign of fear. Your mission is to stop them from setting off a bomb in during a One Direction concert. If they manage to set off the bomb, there will be several human casualties and One Direction will be_ _gone_ _. Complete this mission or all will be lost and everyone in the world will be shocked._

"One Direction? Really?", I ask, with my mouth wide open.

"Marisa talks about them all the time," K.C. speaks up.

"She says they're cute and stuff like that."

"Hmmmm," I wonder.

"What?", K.C. asks.

"Look," I reply. I point to the bottom part of the page.

 _Extra Information:_

 _Each one of you will receive a VIP ticket. Allowing you to enter the stadium 4.5 hours before the concert begins._

 _Mrs. Cooper and Mr. Cooper already know the location of the concert._

"Seriously? Marisa is going to kill me when she finds out I went to a One Direction concert," K.C. groans. I chuckle when all of a sudden Ernie suddenly shrieks.

"Oh my! One Direction! I finally get to see them in real life!"

"Took you long enough, we got this information like, 15 minutes ago" K.C. says.

Ernie frowns and sits back down. I smirk and look at the date for the concert.

"Guys, it's 5 days from now."

"Okay!", Ernie screams again.

"Just 5 more days, just 5 more days," he sings to himself. I roll my eyes at his childish ways. He puts on his headphones and starts listening to what I think is What makes you Beautiful. I could kind of tell by the way he was humming. I raise my eyebrows at him, but continue to look to look at the report.

"Hey K.C. have you ever seen them before?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p'.

"Here," I hand her a picture. On the picture, it had the four boy band members.

"There used to be five, but one of them left for a solo career. And that one is Harry Styles, that one is Louis Tomlinson, that one is Liam Payne and that one is Niall Horan." I say pointing to each boy.

"Meh, they're okay, " K.C. hands back the photo, but I can tell there is a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oooh, does K.C. have a celebrity crush now?" I smirk.

"...Nooo…, of course I don't," she stutters.

"Uh huh," I reply sarcastically.

 _5 days later_

"Got everything?" Mrs. Cooper asks.

"Yup," I reply.

"Okay, let's go," Mrs. Cooper says.

I apparently have a knife up each of my sleeves, spy glasses to identify the target(s), a few tranquilizers that just needed to be jabbed into the target for them to work and my ferret laser earrings, along with a few other things that are highly classified. There are two taxis waiting for us and K.C., Mrs. Cooper and I get in one taxi, while Mr. Cooper, Ernie and Judy get in the second taxi. Mrs. Cooper speaks with the driver and he nods at her.

 _15 minutes later_

We finally arrive at the stadium after a very quiet drive.

"Woohoo!" cries Ernie, "I'm finally here!"

"Ernie, remember we have a mission to do?" I say.

"Oh yeah, that," he replies and his face turns into a solemn expression.

"We can not, I repeat can not fail this mission!", Mr. Cooper says.

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk," K.C. groans. I start walking towards the stadium and analyzing the people's faces with my spy glasses.

"Found one of them," I speak up.

"You sure?", K.C. asks.

"Yes," I reply. I point to a man with brown fuzzy hair and a trench coat. K.C. takes out her spy glasses and looks at the man.

"You're right, it's Campbell W.," she says, "Nice job!" She high fives me.

"Come on! Let's go inside!", Ernie screams. I guess he forgot about the mission, again. I'm going to have to remind him. I follow him with K.C. and find our seats. K.C. starts looking around.

"Okay, there are possible hiding spots and the bomb may be on the stage, it probably is," she mutters. I smile at how serious she is about this. Meanwhile, Ernie is running around, screaming: "I'm finally here!" Which earned strange looks from bystanders.

Suddenly K.C. says, "There!"

"What?", I ask.

"There was a man who just poked his head out from the side, it's Max M.!" she says.

"Okay then," I muse.

"How about you and I go backstage and look for Max, Campbell will probably be in the audience for backup." I suggest.

"Hmmm... Good idea," K.C. says, "Let me ask mom and dad." She goes over to Mrs. Cooper and Mr. Cooper. After a few minutes they nod and give her two slips of paper.

"What are those for?" I ask her.

"Apparently the Organization got us two backstage passes," K.C. answers.

"Oh cool!" I smile.

"Don't tell Ernie though, I swear he is crazy about One Direction," K.C. I chuckle and start heading toward the backstage entrance. The entrance is guarded by two bulky men with tasers. Security is really heavy, since One Direction has insane fangirls who will do anything to meet them. K.C. and I walk up to the men and hand them our slips. They put the slips under a scanner. The machine beeps with a flash of green and the men step aside and let us through. We walk into a hallway with several doors. Suddenly Max's face appears at the corner. We run over to where he was. _Crap_

"How are we going to find him now?" K.C.

"We should split up," I suggest, "you go to the left and I go to the right."

"Okay, and remember to keep contact through our spy watches," K.C. replies.

"Got it," I say.

Spy watches are state of the art technology that can project holograms that one can touch and mess with. They can also have the screen on the watch. Basically, the watch is a phone, but up to spy level. K.C. takes off towards the left and I start running towards the right. I'm so busy looking at my watch to locate Max M., that I don't notice a man walking the opposite direction of me. I crash into him. I almost fall to the ground when he reaches out and steadies me.

"Are you alright?", he asks with an Irish accent. _Uh Oh_ I force myself to look at the man. I'm looking straight at the one and only Niall Horan from One Direction. _Crap_


	9. Chapter 8

I stare at him, open mouthed. I quickly compose myself and say, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?", he asks. I nod and spin around and continue on the path. _Dang it, I lost a lot of time_

"Hey! Where are you going?", he asks after me. He is completely confused, probably because I didn't freak out or scream, Niall Horan!

"Saving your life!", I yell back. I leave him standing there with a wide eyed expression. _Shoot, he's headed to the stage_ I thought, as I looked at my spy watch. Suddenly K.C. comes around the corner.

"Did you find him?", she asks.

"No," I answer.

"Ugh," she groans.

"Let's stay here and explore the backstage for clues," I suggest.

"Okay," she replies. She contacts Mrs. Cooper on her Spy bracelet, since she doesn't have a spy watch. A spy bracelet and watch have the same abilities, but in different forms. I watch K.C. speak with Mrs. Cooper.

"We can stay backstage," K.C. says.

"Good," I reply. K.C. and I start exploring the backstage. We walk up and down the halls, opening doors and looking through.

 _4 Hours Later_

Apparently, the backstage is HUGE. It took us 4 hours to navigate it, at least according to my spy watch. We're currently hanging in the VIP backstage lounge. The backstage passes let us stay in the lounge.

"How is the backstage that big," K.C. says, out of breath.

"I literally have no idea," I reply. We didn't find any clues, but we found one really cool soda machine in the lounge! It has so many types of sodas and drinks!

"Okay then," K.C. says, "let's get back to work,"

"Agreed," I reply.

K.C. tosses her drink in the trash can and I do too. I scan the room for any we missed. Suddenly, I hear a thump. I turn around to find K.C. on the floor.

"Ouch," she says. I notice a pair of shoes on the floor. I lift my sight up from K.C. and realize she slammed into Harry Styles. _Not again,_ I inwardly groan. I grab K.C.'s hand and pull her up. She shakes her head in confusion.

"Are you okay?", he asks in a British accent. K.C. looks at him and her mouth falls open.

"Marisa is going to definitely kill me," she mutters. She continues to gape at him.

"Umm. Is she okay?", Harry asks me.

"Oh, she's okay," I answer. I look behind him and see the rest of the One Direction group behind him. K.C. sees them too and her mouth falls even more.

"K.C.?", I shake her.

"Earth to K.C.?", I wave my hand in front of her. When I get no answer, I take out a shock needle with enough power to electrocute her for attention, but only a little pain.

"Ow!", she shrieks, when I poke her, "Why did you do that?"

"Well," I answer, "It's not my fault you froze up when you saw One Direction. I needed someone to back me up and not be frozen as a statute." She frowns at me.

"Hey, aren't you the girl I crashed in the hallway?", Niall says. I stare at him, recalling the events earlier in the day.

"Yeah," I answer emotionlessly.

"Wait a second," K.C. finally speaks up, "You crashed into him? She points at Niall.

"Yeah," I answer.

"And you didn't tell me," K.C. looks at me.

"Hey!", I say in defense, "I was not going to risk Marisa finding out."

"Woah, woah, woah," Harry suddenly speaks up, "What are you two doing in here anyways?"

"It is a VIP lounge," Louis Tomlinson speaks up.

"Well," I begin, "We have VIP backstage passes. If you have a problem with that, then I highly recommend that you talk to the ticket vendors." One Direction just stares at me.

"She's feisty," Liam Payne mutters. I walk right up to him.

"Hey! I am not feisty, you may part of the world's most famous boy band, but let me tell you something. You have no effect on me, you make great music, but still! There is no effect at all! Well, other than K.C. over there. There is no effect.", I poke him the chest. With that I whip around, my hair hitting him, and grab K.C.'s hand. I push straight through One Direction, dragging K.C. along, and walk away.

"Still feisty," Liam mutters with a shocked expression.

"Hey! I heard that!" I yell down the hallway. Someone comes along and speaks with One Direction. They walk away toward a room labeled, 'One Direction'. I assume it's their dressing room.

"They must be getting ready for the concert," I murmur.

"Maya, we really have to find Max, like right now," K.C. says.

"Okay then," I answer.

We hear the crowd cheering. We glance at each other knowing that the concert was beginning. Then I catch Max holding a box with a red button on top.

"There!", I point in the direction Max went, "Come on!" K.C. and I run after Max.

"He's heading toward the stage!", K.C. says, "Do you think that he might interrupt the show?" My eyes widen when the information hits me.

'It's possible," I answer. I hear One Direction start playing their song, Drag Me Down. Suddenly, I hear a huge squeak. K.C. and I run to the left side of the stage and see Max walking out.

"Well, well, well," Max says, "If isn't the world's most famous boy band." Both One Direction and the audience stare at him.

"Let me tell you something," he smiles maliciously, "You won't be anymore. When I press this button," he points at the box, "A bomb will go off." The crowd gasps with horror.

"We have to stop him," I say, determined. Max continues his speech.

"This is what's going to happen," Max says. "No one will call the cops and One Direction will surrender to me." He paused and tilted his head as if he was listening through an earpiece. "Then we'll all be happy, don't you think?"

"Why does he want One DIrection to surrender?", I think out loud, "I thought they wanted to bomb them."

"Maybe," K.C. whispers, "They will use them as hostages and for leverage. Then they kill them. It's double terror for the world. Genius, but horrifying." I focus on Max as looks out towards the crowd, knowing that the Coopers in the audience wouldn't be able to do anything, for they could not risk it.

"Okay then," I say to K.C., "I tackle Max, you get the button. Deal?"

"Deal," K.C. replies.

Without a warning, I lunge out of the side and tackle Max. The button goes flying through the air and K.C. runs out and catches it.

"Why you two little ingrates!", Max growls at us.

"Not going to happen Max," I say.

"Lucky for me, I brought a back-up," he smirks. My eyes widen when I hear that. He takes out another button and presses it. _We're doomed._ "You have five minutes to get out, but be careful, I set bombs outside. You better think where to go." The audience freezes up in terror. Some people start crying and others start screaming, "We're going to die!" Suddenly, another idea pops in my head.

"Ernie!", I say, "He can help!"

"How?", K.C. asks.

'He can disable the bomb!", I cry, with that I run and jump off the stage. I squeeze my way through the crowd to find Ernie.

I find him on the floor crying, "I'm going to die," with Mrs. and Mr. Cooper next to him panicking. I literally drag from the floor and onto the stage. I shake him really hard.

"Ernie, I need you disable the bomb," I say.

"You're right," he says, a light ignites in his eyes, "I can do it! Computer guy to the rescue!" I scan the stage with my spy glasses to find the bomb. I find it right under the floorboards. I pull up the floorboards and bring to bomb to Ernie.

"Ooh," he says. He frowns. "It's a Class A bomb, I'm not sure if I can do it."

"Listen to me Ernie," Ernie looks at me, "I know you can do this, just believe and stay calm." He nods and takes a deep breath.

 **3 minutes left**

Then men in tuxedo suits appear, surrounding us.

"Looks like the Other Side came," K.C. says, she looks at me, "Wanna kick their butts?"

I smile, "Totally. You get the guys going for Harry and Liam, I get the guys going for Niall and Louis. Got it?"

"Got it," K.C. replies. "Let's do this." With that we bolt towards the men and start fighting. One second, I'm judo flipping this guy, the next second I'm kicking another guy in the gut.

"Is this what you meant by saving my life?", Niall asks as I chase away a man attacking him.

"Yup," I reply.

"Oh," he murmurs.

 **1 minute left**

Surprisingly, Ernie hasn't lost control. He's calmly cutting wires and pressing buttons on the bomb.

"Almost there," he mutters.

 **30 seconds left**

"Ah ha!", he cries. "I did it!" K.C. comes over and hugs him.

"I knew you could," she says. I look out at the audience, everyone was still panicking. I pick up a microphone on the ground.

"Hey everybody!" I say into the microphone. Everyone stops and stares at me. "We disabled the bomb, no need to panic!" Everyone starts cheering, and cops start coming into the building.

Mrs. Cooper and Mr. Cooper came on stage saying how proud they were and how worried they were, but they had no doubts.

One Direction comes up to us.

"We can't thank you enough for saving us." Louis says. The rest of the groups nods their heads.

"Eh. No biggie." I say. Ernie lets out a squeak.

"Here," Louis hands me a piece of paper. "It has our phone numbers. Contact us at any time, when we're awake."

"Oh! Okay then," I say surprised. "Thanks!"

"Just don't let fangirls get it," Louis whispers in my ear. I chuckle and turn away, towards the Coopers.

"Come on guys, let's go back to the hotel."


	10. Chapter 9

**Riley POV**

"Riley!", Dad calls.

"What?", I groan, frustrated that Dad had interrupted my time of peace on the bay window. Without Maya.

"Check this out!", he says. I hop up from the bay window muttering under my breath.

On the TV, the news was turned on.

"Breaking news," the lady on the screen says, "It appears that two men attempted to bomb One Direction at their Madison Square garden concert last night. They have been identified as Campbell W. and Max M. Reports say that two teenage girls and a nerdy boy stopped them. How, we ask? That is yet to be determined. We'll be right back with more information." I stare at the TV screen with shock.

"I know right!", Dad says, reading my expression, "Two men, tried to kill the world's most famous boy band! In New York City! Where we live!"

"Dad! Calm down! I'm sure the police have it under control!", I say exasperated. The commercial break ends and the lady comes back on screen.

"Let's go to Katie Jax for some newly discovered information.", she says. A new lady appears on screen with the Madison Square Garden behind her.

"Hello, as you can see I am at the site of the bombing. New information has just come in and it seems that the two girls and boy were part of an organization to protect the country. Their identities can not be released because the government says it's too classified for the public. We have some clear quality photos from witnesses.", she says.

Three pictures appeared on the screen. One was a picture of a girl with amazing curly locks and slightly dark skin. Another had a picture of a boy wearing glasses and dark skin. The last picture had a girl that looked exactly like Maya. All the wavy hair and bright blue eyes. I spit out the cold spaghetti I was eating and stare at the TV. _It can't be_

"Dad," I says stunned. When I get no answer, I turn around and find that Dad was frozen with shock too.

"I don't believe it!", he says shaking his head, "There is no way that girl is Maya!" Suddenly the buzzer beeps.

"Hey, it's Lucas," a voice says. I immediately get up and buzz him through. He appears 25 seconds later.

"Did you hear about the news?", he asked. I nod my head vigorously. "That girl looks so much like Maya!"

"Tell me about it," I say. Farkle appears, apparently having taken the bay window passage.

"Hey guys," he says.

"Hey Farkle!", both Lucas and I say in unison.

"Would you guys like to stay for breakfast?", I ask.

"Sure!", they say.

 **Maya POV**

The press was hard to get past. Soon enough, the Organization cleared them out, and we somehow managed to get back to the hotel. When we got back we saw Mr. Lap waiting for us in the lobby.

"Thank you," he says, "For saving One Direction and possibly the whole world."

"Oh!", Mr. Cooper answers, "No problem." He grins. Mr. Lap nods and walks away.

"Wow," K.C. says, "That was exhilarating."

"I can't believe it!", Ernie screams, "We saved One DIrection."

"Woah," I say, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down!"

"Sorry, sorry," he mutters, calming down.

 _Time Lapse_

We took a walk through Central after dinner, where, thank god, there was no press. It was night and everything was lit up. I marveled at how bright they were and how peaceful it was.

I stood up and started walking around. Observing everything, the couples on benches and families that were walking around admiring everything. I wasn't paying attention where I was going and I crashed into someone. Again.

"Maya?"

I quickly look up to Lucas a.k.a. Huckleberry with Riley and Farkle by his side. I bite my lip and look up.

"Hi guys."

 **oOOOOo**

"Where the heck have you been!", Riley screams, "It's been 3 years!" She emphasizes the "3". I wince a little at how loud she screamed, but I deserved it. I hadn't been in contact with them in 3 whole years.

"Maya, tell us what happened.", Lucas says.

I take a deep breath, and right when I was going to explain everything. Somebody suddenly fired a gunshot into the air and a man suddenly came up and put a gun to my head.

I sucked in a breath. Riley, Lucas and Farkle stared at the man in horror.

"No one call the cops and everything will be fine.", he says.

"What are you doing!", Riley screams.

"Something to her," he growls, "To make her pay for what she did to me 3 years ago."

I look up at the man and realize it's Keenan. My mouth drops open and I gape at him.

"That's right missy," he glares at me, "I'm here for revenge."

"Maya, what is he talking about.", Riley asks with an uncanny calm voice.

Without answering, I elbow Keenan in the gut and whipped around punching his face. He grunts and falls to the ground. I kick him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Maya?", Farkle speaks up.

"We need to talk," I say, out of breath.

 **oOOOo**

"You're a teen spy!", Riley screeches.

"Keep your voice down!", I whisper/yell.

"Sorry!" she says.

"A spy huh?", Lucas raises his eyebrow.

"It happened Huckleberry," I reply.

"Who would've thought?" Farkle says. I glare at him, and he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Don't tell anyone," I say.

"Okay," they say in unison, nodding their heads.

"I guess I'll see you around guys?", I ask. They nod again. "Good. Thanks guys."

With that, I head back to the Coopers.


	11. Chapter 10

_The Next Day_

 **Farkle POV**

So Maya's a spy, how interesting. Maybe I should've told her that I'm also a spy working for the organization. I'm tracking a double agent who has been giving information to the Organization about what we will do and how.

I take out my computer and start doing some hacking. I leave the computer on auto-hack mode and start doing other things. An hour or so later my computer dings, signaling a breakthrough.

I rush over and look at the computer screen. My blood runs cold. _It can't be_

 _Time Lapse_

 **Maya POV**

It was getting dark and a storm was brewing. I'm walking home after filing a report on what happened at the Organization Spy HQ in NYC. When suddenly two men grab me and drag me into what seems to be an interrogation room.

"Maya." I gulp, it was Farkle's voice.

"Farkle, what do you want."

"Answers. You're a double agent." I gape with shock.

"You're an agent too.", I coolly reply, connecting the dots.

"Why Maya, why did you do it!", his voice cracking a little.

I stare at his form.

"They told me if I didn't accept, that you and RIley and Lucas would get hurt."

With that I stand up quickly and knock out the two men holding me down. Right when I open the door and start running. A hand goes on my shoulder. I turn around. Farkle.

"Maya, don't do this.", he says. Now I know I can't escape.

"I have to." And without thinking I kiss him. He freezes with shock. I pull away and start running towards Central Park. It started raining and the wind was strong, but I kept going.

I enter Central park and collapse by some trees and bushes. Through my hazy conscious, I take out the knife hidden in my sleeve. I start cutting my arm. Through my tears and pain. _I don't deserve anything. Worthless. Alone. A Nobody. I don't belong here._ The last thing I see is my blood stained arm as I go unconscious.


	12. Chapter 11

**Farkle POV**

I'm quickly walking through Central as I try to find search continues for her and she has now been labeled as a high level dangerous enemy agent, a.k.a. HLDEA. I know, I didn't choose the abbreviation.

My eyes look everywhere as I try to spot her. When a something gold catches my eye. I hurry over to find Maya, unconscious. A knife was lying beside her. I frown with confusion as I turn her over. Her arm. It's covered with cuts and blood.

"What have you done to yourself?"

She mutters unconsciously. So quiet that I almost didn't hear her. Worthless

I turn on communications to the Organization.

"I found her."


	13. Chapter 12

**Farkle POV**

I'm quickly walking through Central as I try to find search continues for her and she has now been labeled as a high level dangerous enemy agent, a.k.a. HLDEA. I know, I didn't choose the abbreviation.

My eyes look everywhere as I try to spot her. When a something gold catches my eye. I hurry over to find Maya, unconscious. A knife was lying beside her. I frown with confusion as I turn her over. Her arm. It's covered with cuts and blood.

"What have you done to yourself?"

She mutters unconsciously. So quiet that I almost didn't hear her. Worthless

I turn on communications to the Organization.

"I found her."

Chapter 12-

 **Maya POV**

This cell is incredibly boring. There's a bed and a toilet with a privacy screen. Nothing else. Boring. Boring.

The Coopers had come by, disappointed. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper lamented on how horrified and disappointed they were. K.C. didn't say anything. Ernie just shook his head. I felt guilty, I won't deny it. but what else could I do?

Mr. Lap had come by, telling me I had been kicked out of the Organization and is under the label HLDEA. I sighed heavily. Farkle still hadn't come to see me, not that he would. Would he?

The bandages around my arm had limited my flexibility which sucked since I wanted to punch the wall.

"Maya." said a voice all too familiar.

"Farkle.", I reply, tired. I cast my eyes down, not meeting his gaze.

"Looks like you will be in here for a long, long, long time."

"I know.", came my simple reply.

 **Farkle POV**

I watched with mere curiosity. Her meek reply had surprised me, for she was never like this. Weak and vulnerable. She sat there like a flower that was wilting.

I turned around and walked away, planning to question her the next day.

 _Time Lapse_

 **Maya POV**

I'm getting out of here. Right now. Taking a bottle of hairspray the Organization gave me. I sprayed it all over the controls. This blocked and canceled the lock. The door opened and I ran out. Dodging the cameras and beams of light looking for escaping prisoners.

Eventually I found the exit. I ran out toward the forest. With a tear trickling down my cheek I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

With that I escaped under the cover of darkness.


	14. Sequel

Author's Note: Sequel

Thank you to those of you who read or favorited or followed this story.

I would also like to thank the user SweetMoonFruit for inspiration and motivation throughout the writing of this fanfiction.

I am proud to announce that the sequel is now out, it is called, Girl Meets a Cabin in the Woods.

The sequel has the elements of surprise, a blossoming romance, and a little sense of humor.

Once again, thank you for reading. ;)


End file.
